1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of sanitary plumbing systems and more particularly to a novel and improved vacuum flush water closet.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Vacuum flush sewage systems have been provided heretofore, but they have inherent disadvantages. Some disadvantages of some prior art vacuum flush water closets are that they are expensive, large size, complex and, to varying degrees, difficult to service. Another disadvantage of the prior art vacuum flush water closets is that, they incorporate control systems which are slow and inefficient in operation. A further disadvantage of some prior art water closets is, under certain circumstances, it is possible to actually create a vacuum lock in the bowl with the inherent and potential risk to the user.